Love me right honey (A youtuber love story)
by DestinyxDarkness
Summary: A girl who has flunked through school all her life finds the near perfect school to attend to get a possible career from. Only problem, is the fact to pass in the school you have to be able to woo and make people swoon for you (In more ways than one!). She's stuck with a band of misfits as her "clan" and she has to learn the hard way to survive.
1. (1) Look at me, I'm the captain now!

I'm just gonna put the disclaimer up here, cause otherwise I'm never gonna hear the end of it. **This story has heavy suggestive themes in it. If that is too much for you, I'd recommend not reading further.**

(Now that that bit is out of the way, I need to explain some further bits)  
Millie and Amy are OC's of mine, while the rest are actual real life people that I am sort of basing this story on. The rest of the people are a group on youtube called "Smosh games" and "Smosh". Give them some love if you don't know them already please ^_^

* * *

Name: Emily Rosa Reternine (Nickname: Millie)  
Age: 23  
Looks: Red hair (Formerly brown, but she dyed it) green eyes, and a slightly curvy body  
Crush: Anthony, Jack and numerous others (Mostly gained later on)  
Sexuality: Mostly straight (Curious about women romantically)  
Former relationships: Michael  
Friends: Amy and Leia (More gained later)  
Enemies: Sexists and racists  
Family: Willamina and Rory (Father and mother)  
Family power: Will of the statue (Can cut off pain for a period of time (5-20 min)  
Weapon: Best at any blade (Prefers a rapier)  
Fave colour: Velvet red  
Fave food: Fruit (Any kind)  
Hobbies: Drawing, watching nature, Fencing, exercising and hugging people

* * *

Name: Daniel Anthony Padilla (Nickname: Anthony)  
Age: 28  
Looks: Styled dark brown hair, muscular upper body with somewhat strong legs  
Crush: Millie and Amy  
Sexuality: Straight (Joked about being gay once)  
Former relationships: Mari and Mildred  
Friends: Ian, Jovenshire, Amy, Wes, Mari, Flitz, Sohinki and Lasercorn  
Enemies: Ian, Wes, Mari, Flitz, Sohinki and Lasercorn (It's complicated)  
Family: Mother and younger sisters  
Family power: Beauty of Aphrodite (Once a day, someone will follow his bidding exactly as he says so(Has to use a secret code for it to work)  
Weapon: Brass knuckles  
Fave colour: Black  
Fave food: Various  
Hobbies: Playing games, acting, texting and styling his hair

* * *

Name: Ian Andrew Hecox (Nickname: Ian)  
Age: 28  
Looks: Brown hair styled into a bowl hair cut, average muscles and slight stubble for a beard  
Crush: Amy, not sure about Millie  
Sexuality: Straight (Everyone ships him and his best friend)  
Former relationships: Mildred  
Friends: Anthony, Mari, Joven, Lasercorn, Sohinki, Wes, Flitz, Amy and Millie (Rocky relationship with all of them)  
Enemies: Popular people, arrogant people and traitors (Those that he see's as traitors)  
Family: Cheryl (Mother) and Stephan (Father)  
Family power: Reverse will (If he thinks he is bad at something, he will be able to do it easily (If he thinks something is easy, he's more likely to fail at it)  
Weapon: Spiked shoes  
Fave colour: Pink (Don't judge! Boys can like pink too)  
Fave food: Ice cream, cake and sweet things  
Hobbies: Drinking alcohol (Tries to stop later on), playing games, running track and watching the stars

* * *

Name: Mariko Takahashi (Nickname: Mari)  
Age: 31  
Looks: Long styled hair(Changes hair colour often), Strong legs with semi-wide hips and brown eyes  
Crush: Anyone she feels like  
Sexuality: Bisexual (In real life, I think she is straight, but it works better for her to be bi for this story)  
Former relationships: Mildred, Jacob, Alejandro, Sarah, Flora, Holly, Luke, Peter, Sam, Samantha, Shiro, Kaleb, Richard, Terry (She has way more, but I'm gonna stop there)  
Friends: Anthony, Ian, Joven, Lasercorn, Sohinki, Wes, Flitz, Amy and Millie  
Enemies: People with no self control, perverts and racists  
Family: Older brother and younger sister along with parents  
Family power: Rejuvenating ballet dance (Can inspire people with her dancing and can distract enemies with her dancing(Will only work if people find her beautiful/attractive)  
Weapon: A taser and a Hoko yari  
Fave colour: Purple  
Fave food: Candies  
Hobbies: Flirting with people, practicing her dancing, dressing up in weird outfits and playing with her hair

* * *

Name: Amelia Natalie Fresno (Nickname: Amy)  
Age: 20  
Looks: Long blonde hair, has black glasses and slightly skinny body with long legs  
Crush: Mark  
Sexuality: Bisexual  
Former relationships: ?, ? and ?  
Friends: Mark, Jack, Tyler, Wade, Bob, Ryan, Matt, Anthony, Ian, Joven, Lasercorn, Sohinki, Wes, Flitz, Mari and Millie  
Enemies: Inconsiderate people, people who claim to be smart (But obviously aren't), sexists and people who make Hitler jokes  
Family: Kaleb, Romano and Henry (All older brothers)  
Family power: The mediator of old (Can sense people's emotions if they are in the same room as her(Can get a migraine if used too often in the same day)  
Weapon: Her own fists  
Fave colour: Black and green  
Fave food: Chips  
Hobbies: Dealing with her perfectionism, making friends, playing games, watching youtube, listening to music and reading books

* * *

Name: Joshua Ovenshire (Nickname: Jovenshire or Joven)  
Age: 29  
Looks: Short black hair styled to his right, brown eyes, strong build and reasonably tall  
Crush: Millie, Mildred and Amy  
Sexuality: Straight  
Former relationships: Mildred, Pam, Mari and Suzy  
Friends: Anthony, Ian, Mari, Lasercorn, Sohinki, Wes, Flitz, Amy and Millie  
Enemies: Anyone who is rude or violent  
Family: Mother and father  
Family power: Markings of the ancients (Can make his tatoos come to life(The tatoos disappear afterwards)  
Weapon: Baton  
Fave colour: Red  
Fave food: Nachos  
Hobbies: Joking around, playing games, doing martial arts, making puns and being told off because he made a bad comment/pun

* * *

Name: David Moss (Nickname: Lasercorn)  
Age: 32  
Looks: Short hair (Formerly brown but changed it to orange), somewhat short and strong biceps and legs  
Crush: ? and ?  
Sexuality: Straight (Jokes about liking some men)  
Former relationships: Mildred (Very short lived)  
Friends: Anthony, Ian, Mari, Jovenshire, Sohinki, Wes, Flitz, Amy and Millie  
Enemies: Anyone who annoys him  
Family: Mother and Jeff (Father)  
Family power: Eyes of the demon (Can make anyone afraid of him simply by glaring at them (Some people are unaffected by it)  
Weapon: Explosives and guns  
Fave colour: Blue  
Fave food: Anything  
Hobbies: Eating, practicing shooting things, pranking people and blowing things up

* * *

Name: Wesley Alan Johnson (Nickname: Wes)  
Age: 28  
Looks: Slightly wavy brown shoulder length hair, very tall with well built legs and hips (Oh god that sounds so wrong D:)  
Crush: Amy, Millie and Mari  
Sexuality: Straight  
Former relationships: Mari and Mildred  
Friends: Anthony, Ian, Mari, Joven, Sohinki, Lasercorn, Flitz, Amy and Millie  
Enemies: Jocks and stupid people  
Family: Mother and father  
Family power: Spartans mentality (Doesn't ever get physically tired(Can be very quickly emotionally tired)  
Weapon: A backsword that he sometimes carries with him  
Fave colour: Dark blue  
Fave food: Strawberries  
Hobbies: Making dirty jokes, hanging with Flitz and getting lost (Wes has a horrible sense of direction (In the story, I'm not sure about real life)

* * *

Name: Amra Moore Ricketts (Nickname: Flitz)  
Age: 29  
Looks: Slightly wavy brown hair, green eyes, very tall and a medium build  
Crush: Amy, Mari and Millie  
Sexuality: Straight  
Former relationships: Mari, Daisy, Sasha and Mildred  
Friends: Anthony, Ian, Mari, Joven, Sohinki, Lasercorn, Wes, Amy and Millie  
Enemies: Arrogant people, racists and sexists  
Family: Mother and father  
Family power: Mind of a titan (Can't get scared from anything(Doesn't get gut feelings about danger)  
Weapon: Swiss army knife he keeps hidden in his boots  
Fave colour: Dark green  
Fave food: Fruit

Hobbies: Running, dancing, hanging with Wes and playing sports

* * *

Name: Matthew Eric Sohinki (Nickname: Sohinki)

Age: 29  
Looks: Very short brown hair with slight stubble for a beard and moutstache, brown eyes and skinny build  
Crush: Amy  
Sexuality: Straight  
Former relationships: ? and Mildred  
Friends: Anthony, Ian, Mari, Joven, Wes, Lasercorn, Flitz, Amy and Millie  
Enemies: Anyone who takes advantage of the weak  
Family: Mother and father (Plus three siblings)  
Family power: Weasel's mentality (If he concentrates hard enough, he can be completely invisible to anyone around him(Once his concentration is broken, he is unlikely able to reactivate it quickly)  
Weapon: Trench knife he hides underneath his jacket  
Fave colour: Dark red  
Fave food: Mints  
Hobbies: Learning new things, seeing how strong his family power is and playing games


	2. (2) I'm gonna make her an offer

Millie's P.O.V.:

Music blared all around me, the familiar tunes thumping and causing vibrations through my body. They could stand to lower the volume a little bit though. Not everyone needs to go deaf thank you.

I glanced over to a sleazeball that had girls swooning around him as he laughed a raucous laugh. I nearly scoffed at the sight of him, sipping on my cola that the bartender luckily had.  
Who would have thought that a school like this existed? A school where you have to be good at getting people to kiss you or go for a tumble in the hay.  
Weird to say the least. Regardless, I didn't have much choice with my choice of education.  
My parents didn't have enough money to send me to school when I was younger, and I was determined to take care of them with getting a job myself.  
Only problem, people don't want to hire you if you don't have qualifications. So this school was advertised to me by one of my friends, Leia. She said you apparently didn't need money to get into the school nor anything else.  
You just had to get enough points in a single week to stay. You didn't even have to gather them alone, you were put into dorm rooms and that was called your clan.  
And so, I was here. At the bar in the middle of the weird campus of their's, drinking cola and looking around at people that confused me more and more.  
But, I dunno. If that creepy guy sitting there with the girls around him is the only way, then I'm not really sure about this school at all.  
On the other side of the room, on the stage, some guys were trying to set up a drum kit and some guitars. Maybe they were going to play music instead of letting some random girls drool over them.  
One of them had jet black hair, the fringe making him look like a stereotypical emo. The ear piercings seemed to complete the stereotype. Despite those things, he seemed to ooze a confident attitude, making him look very attractive.  
He had three other band mates, one on guitar, another on the bass and the final one slamming away on the drums behind them all.  
The drummer had light brown hair, it curled upwards in a kind of weird hairstyle. He seemed to be speaking in a another language to some guy off the stage. It sounded Swedish, maybe Finnish. He had a adorable look to him, despite the fact he was dressed very maturely.  
The guitarist had lots of tattoos over his arms, and spiky hair that sprung up in some random directions. Wow, he really looked like what a punk would be described. The illusion was shattered for a moment when a girl shrieked at him and he responded with a kind greeting through his microphone in addition to a smile. He came across as very suave and well mannered, reminding me not to judge a book by it's cover.  
The bassist seemed to be the cutest, having a kind face with slight stubble and short hair that was styled to one side of his head. Some random girl yelled something up to him, but I couldn't hear what was said. The bassist turned a shade of red, responding with something calm but a little flustered. I guess the best description of him would be adorkable.  
A sign that hung above the stage suddenly seemed to announce the band members names.

DRUMMER- ROOMIE  
BASSIST- ROBERTIDK  
GUITARIST- AMASIC  
SINGER- NATEWANTSTOBATTLE

Who calls their child Roomie? The poor bassist had a name that seemed like his parents gave up halfway in naming him. And what the hell was the singer called?  
I hoped to all god that they were stage names instead of their real names up there.  
The music that had been blaring stopped, being replaced with the sounds of hundreds of girls squealing and shrieking. My mom would have called them screaming banshees.  
Unlike at concerts, they did actually die down, allowing the band to begin on their first number of that time.  
I found my eyes drawn away for a moment despite the slightly too loud rock music, seeing a guy on his own across from the room from me.  
He was quite handsome, a well grown into face with styled dark brown hair. He seemed lost in thought, despite the fact he was looking in my general direction.  
When he noticed me, he flashed me a smile and a nod. I nodded in response, to let him know I had truly seen him.  
He seemed to take this as a good sign, standing up from the seat he originally was in.  
He was wearing a deep maroon shirt that clung to him, showing off his powerful shoulders and pecs. I wont lie, some abs where showing as well.  
He looked amazing as he took long and strong powerful strides with his legs, his jeans showing off his legs muscles just like his shirt did. Is everyone that went to this school hot?  
Well, not as hot as this guy.  
He neared me, leaning against the bar and sitting on the bar stool next to me. He waved vaguely over to the bartender, who came over to him the moment he noticed the waving.  
"The usual? Cherry coketail?" the bartender said, grabbing a glass from underneath the counter.  
"Nah, I feel like something different" He said, pointing over the bartender's shoulder. "Can you hand me the menu?"  
The bartender obliged, handing the flyer over to him and moving away to serve another customer who had also waved over to him.  
He turned back over to me, opening the flyer and peering through. He raised his eyes to me after a couple of seconds, twisting the flyer slightly to allow me to see.  
"Wanna order a drink? That coke you have is nowhere near the best this place has to offer"  
"Oh, I don't drink alcohol"  
"Don't worry, these are mocktails" He said, handing the flyer fully over to me. "Not a drop of alcohol near them"  
I hummed, looking over the flyer. I occasionally shot a glance over to the man beside me, him usually looking at me with a small confident smile on his face.  
"So, do I get to ask your name only after I get a drink here?" I asked, unsure how to talk to him without stumbling over my own words.  
He chuckled, leaning further against the bar.  
"Sorry, I guess I'm sorta used to everyone knowing my name" He said, drumming his fingers on his leg. "I'm Anthony, Anthony Padilla"  
"I'm Millie" I said, holding out my hand for a handshake. He looked at it a bit shocked, almost as though he wasn't used to it being a way of greeting someone, but shook it after a small while. "I was told about this school by a friend of mine"  
"Oh yeah? What's their name? I might know them"  
"Leia"  
"Hmm, doesn't sound like someone I know" Anthony said, rubbing the short stubble on his chin thoughtfully. "Oh well, I don't know everyone in the world"  
I could hear the bartender coming back, while Anthony dug around in his pocket with his left hand.  
"I'll take a Luscious Lou" Anthony mumbled, still trying to get the money out of his wallet. "How about you?"  
"Oh, uh" I fumbled, quickly scanning my eyes over the drinks until I found one that looked not that expensive. "Do you still have the drink called Watermelon Cooler?"  
"Sure do" the bartender smiled. "I assume you want the non-alcoholic version"  
"Oh, sorry" I said apologizing quickly, searching around for my wallet for the money" "I didn't realize it was both a mocktail and a cocktail"  
"No problem" the bartender said, tipping some of the ingredients to one of our drinks into a mixer. "The L.L. will be five dollars while the Watermelon will be six"  
Shoot. I only had four dollars on me at the moment. I hoped to god and back that the drink he was mixing wasn't mine.  
Anthony seemed to understand my predicament, handing over a single coin with a ten dollar note.  
"I-  
"Thanks Kevin"  
"No problem Ant"  
"Dude, what have I told you about that nickname?"  
Kevin flashed a cheeky smile with tongue poking out for a brief moment, causing Anthony to chuckle at him and the situation, before Kevin moved over to another part of the bar for other ingredients. That, or he was leaving to allow me and Anthony some alone time.  
That would make sense mind you, seeing as that might be Anthony's angle. That was the point of this school after all.  
I suddenly felt very self conscious about my white jumper, my black sweat pants, pretty much everything. I was nowhere near beautiful enough, right?  
Maybe Anthony thought I looked "easy". It felt a little bit rude if that was what he thought.  
But, maybe he doesn't actually judge by looks. But then again a lot of people do regardless of what they say.  
And-  
"So, what do you think of the place so far?" asked Anthony, sipping lightly on his drink that had been slid over to him by Kevin. "Bad? I wouldn't blame you, the jocks are running rampant lately"  
I hummed to myself, thinking about the question in earnest. I couldn't really afford to be picky with going here, literally all the other schools in this area cost money.  
I assumed that the "jock" was the sleazeball that was still busy draping his arms weirdly around as many girls as he could. He even squeezed some girls breast, causing her to squeal weirdly. Why would women like guys like him?  
Maybe it was the confidence that does it?  
"The band is pretty cool" I said, nodding my head over to the mentioned people. "They're kinda cute"  
Anthony's smile faltered for a brief moment as he looked over to them. I was about to ask what was wrong, when my drink got slid over to me.  
I took it and cupped it the same way I would hold tea, mostly cause I was afraid to drop it. I peered over at Anthony, who was looking at the band with a slightly sad look on his face.  
"Yeah, they're rising up in popularity alright" Anthony said, sighing softly. "If only I could say the same about us"  
I wasn't sure how to take that. Was he saying that his clan had fallen behind in the times? I couldn't really imagine that myself, but I guess assuming his clan was working well simply due to him was probably not a good idea.  
"Well, thanks for the drink regardless" I said, bowing my head slightly in a way of saying thanks. "Sorry for you having to pay for me"  
"No problem" Anthony said, turning back to me with a smile reformed on his face. "Besides, I was planning on buying you a drink regardless"  
"What?! You've got be to joking!" I said laughing nervously. "There's no way you think I'm pretty enough for that..."  
"Why not? I thought you were beautiful in the way you acted"  
"Wha? In how I acted?"  
"Yeah, you didn't act all stuck up like some women but you pushed yourself to come here despite the fact you look nervous as all hell"  
He knew from a single glance that I was nervous? Geez, he was good at his job.  
"So, is this the part where you do a smooth pick up line and try to take me home?"  
He choked on the last part of his drink, it almost dribbling down his chin. He seemed to laugh as he took a serviette from nearby to wipe his chin and mouth.  
Oh god, I messed up big time now. Why did I say that?!  
"Well, aren't you forward? Unfortunately, any person we have romantic affiliation with outside of the school are not counted towards points" Anthony said, smirking at me with a eyebrow raised and his smirk causing butterflies to swim around my stomach.  
My cheeks flushed a deep shade of red, possibly becoming the same colour as my hair. I was so embarrassed with making that mistake! God spare me from whatever weird thing I am going to say next.  
"Then again, I did consider going on a date with you regardless of if you went to the school or not" Anthony answered, throwing the now dirty serviette into a nearby bin. "But I wasn't thinking that far ahead yet"  
"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" I said, covering my cheeks in embarrassment. "I am so bad at talking to people plus I'm not used to people buying me drinks and I'm no good at reading people and-  
"Hey, easy there" Anthony said, placing a hand calmly on my shoulder to try and ease my tension. "I was just teasing you"  
I took a deep breath in, kicking myself even more mentally for freaking out on the guy. I was doing such a bad job at being cool and smooth.  
The music calmed down, the band announcing that they were going to take a break so their vocal cords wouldn't break or something similar.  
The thumping music didn't return, leaving us all with our own thoughts and actions.  
Anthony still had his hand on my shoulder and only now did I notice that his face was closer to my face than he was when he was sitting beside me. He seemed transfixed on my eyes, and looked intently at me.  
My breathing got uneven, and I tried to decide whether it was better to focus on making that better or to ask him to move his hand. Would that be rude?  
God, why did I have to get nervous when people touched me?  
"Uh-  
"Oh! Sorry, forgot I was a bit close there" Anthony said, releasing his hold on my shoulder and left my personal bubble. "So, do you know any of the clans? Plan to join any?"  
"Oh, I don't really know any of the people who go here, so..."  
I trailed off, not sure how to finish the sentence. Was I simply supposed to pick a random clan? What if I ended up picking the clan with that jock? Or what if I ended up with someone worse?  
Wait, was that even possible? Of course it could, who am I kidding.  
"Well, this might sound like a weird idea" Anthony said, sliding the now empty glass of his back down the bar to Kevin. "But do you want to check out my clan?"  
"Really? You'd want me?" I asked, looking at him with a slightly shocked look.  
"Yeah, I wouldn't want anyone else" Anthony said nodding his head confidently. "Come around to take a look, I insist"  
"Thanks, I appreciate this a lot"  
"No problem at all" Anthony said, his genuine smile causing me to smile in turn. "But don't you want to drink your drink first?"  
"Oh, right, of course"  
I drank away at the drink, taking in the smile and view of Anthony, who had a blissful smile on his face. Like he had just had the best day in a long while.  
"Oh! This drink is delicious!"  
"I know right?" 

(Please feel free to check out any of the names mentioned in this chapter (Except for Millie of course). They are all youtubers who could use some love :D)


	3. (3) Heere's Joven!

Millie's P.O.V.:

"Sorry to have you walk behind me the entire time" Anthony said, peering over his shoulder as we walked down a hallway. "This hallway is the only way to get to our dorm room and it isn't really wide enough for two people side to side plus you'd probably get lost if I didn't lead the way"  
"It's fine, I have no problem with you leading" I admitted readily to him.  
I wasn't lying in the slightest, I loved the fact he was leading. He made me feel confident, like I belonged to the place instead of simply being a stranger.  
Not to mention, I loved the view that I got with him in front of me. Those muscles work well with each other when he walks.  
"So, is your head flooded with many thoughts? You feel like sharing some with me?"  
Butt. I mean, what?  
"I'm just worried your clan won't like me" I admitted to him, playing with the sleeve of my woolly jumper. "I am a bit nervous about other things, but that's the biggest right now"  
"Don't worry about that" Anthony said giving me a thumbs up. "They'll love you"  
It might have been my imagination, but for brief moment when he had said that his ever present smile had faltered.  
Weird, maybe it was my imagination.  
"Here we go! Dorm room 2-32a" Anthony said, motioning with a wide arm sweep towards the door. "Quite possibly your new home"  
The door to the dorm had places on it for ten names, most of them already being filled. It read from the top name downwards, probably being in the order that the people joined.

IAN HECOX  
DANIEL PADILLA  
MARIKO TAKAHASHI  
MATTHEW SOHINKI  
JOSHUA OVENSHIRE  
DAVID MOSS  
AMELIA FRESNO  
WESLEY JOHNSON  
AMRA RICKETTS

"Strange" I looked confused at the board. "Where are you?"  
"I'm the second one" He answered, pointing at the name. "They wouldn't listen to me when I said that I didn't like being called that"  
"Oh, okay" I said, my cheeks turning a little red from the awkward question I had posed. "Is anyone else here right now?"  
"They all should be here except for one person" Anthony answered, searching inside one of his back pockets for a key. "She's not here often"  
Oh god. What would I say to them?! Would they all be as handsome as Anthony?!  
All right Millie, take a breath and don't screw this up.  
The click to the lock on the dorm room made me stand at attention, reminding me slightly of my dad's former army training.  
"All right, this is our room!" Anthony said, swinging the door open with a broad sweeping motion. "And everyone should be on the... couch..."  
Anthony's sentence trailed off, his smile had completely fallen off his face and was replaced with a shocked look. Nobody was on the couch as he had said, the place being completely devoid of people.  
"So... um... are they, like, hiding?" I asked, looking around the room for any possible people hiding in corners or behind furniture.  
The room was a connected living plan, having the kitchen, dining room and living room all collectively sharing the same room. Ten individual rooms where mostly labeled with names, signifying which one was theirs.  
"Why aren't they here? I thought I texted them to come here" Anthony said, picking out his phone from his pocket.  
I guess that answers my question. They simply didn't show up.  
Anthony groaned as he looked at his phone, flipping through different contacts. From what I could see over his shoulder, the majority of the texts were people explaining that they couldn't make it or were too busy.  
Three contacts of his simply hadn't responded and they seemed to annoy Anthony the most, him rubbing his temple slowly while sighing.  
Part of him looked like he expected this, while the other half was upset.  
As he continued to flick through his phone, his attitude perked up a little when he opened the contact name "Jovenshire". He had responded to Anthony's message, saying that he would be there albeit a bit unkempt looking due to doing an all night raid on a game.  
"So, is he going to be so late that I might as well have gone to get the others or-  
Anthony was cut short, as the both of us heard a clicking noise at the door. Unfortunately for whoever was trying to open the door, Anthony hadn't locked the door when we had entered the room.  
So, they had locked it when they had turned their key in lock. They had to then unlock it before they were able to open the door.  
"Damn it, why was the door even- Oh" I heard someone grumble as they turned the door and opened the front door. "Uh, hi"  
It was a relatively tall man, slightly smaller than Anthony's impressive height, being only slightly taller than me.  
Despite the text saying he would be unkempt, he didn't actually look that bad. His hair was slightly messy, some bits sticking out in random directions. Underneath his eyes, he seemed to have some dark bags that made his deep dark brown eyes stand out. Other than that, he seemed to be handsome enough to be working alongside Anthony in his clan.  
"Hi, I'm Millie" I said extending my hand out to him and secretly congratulating myself for not stuffing up that introduction. "Anthony said I might be able to check out your clan as my potential clan"  
"Nice! My name is pleased and I am Joven to meet you" He said, confusing me for a moment as he took my hand and shook it. "Wait! No! I mean that I am name and I-Shit!"  
I giggled for a moment as he confused himself with introductions, reminding me a bit of myself. His hand was big and warm, encompassing my cold one and warming it up nicely as the contact made me excited. It also felt a bit rough which reminded me of my parents hands, which were worn after years and years of hard work with them.  
"It's no problem" I told him, still wondering about how pretty everyone would be. "I am bad at talking to people a lot of the time"  
"I'm usually alright, it's just that you are hot-I mean pretty and you don't seem to mind that I look like a hobo right now and-  
"Joven, stop digging" Anthony warned, sighing and shaking his head at Joven's awkwardness.  
Joven retreated his hand from mine, rubbing the back of his neck while laughing awkwardly. I was still in shock from the fact he had called me hot and pretty in the same sentence. And the fact he thought he looked like a hobo.  
If I looked that hot when I became a hobo someday, I would have no problem finding a job.  
"So, did the others get here before me? Did they scare you a bit when you met them? It wouldn't really surprise me if they did" Joven asked, his giddy smile fading when he glanced over my shoulder. "Oh... Did they-  
"They didn't show up Joven" Anthony said, looking down at the floor despondent.  
"Ah" Joven said, looking apologetic both to me and Anthony in turn. "Well I did see Lasercorn earlier, so maybe he was on his way and is simply late like me"  
"Where did you see him?" Anthony asked, plucking his phone out of his back pocket to double check something on it. "Lasercorn didn't respond to my text like you did"  
I guess that makes Lasercorn one of the three that hadn't even responded. Good to know.  
"He was at the shooting range" Joven responded, as he shifted his position to lean backwards against the wall closest to him. "Maybe he didn't hear his phone or feel it vibrate"  
SHOOTING RANGE?! Oh god, I hope they are talking about bows and arrows.  
Anthony's phone let out a little tone, signifying that he had received a message from someone. I was still trying to figure out who "Lasercorn" was. I didn't think it would be Mariko or Amelia due to those names sounding feminine.  
Then again, men have had feminine names before. And women have had masculine names. Not to mention the name Lasercorn didn't really sound like it belonged to either gender.  
"Who is it?" Joven asked, trying to peer at the screen.  
"It's Kevin at the bar" Anthony said, and I could have sworn that he looked angry as all hell for a moment. "There's a incident going on and he needs me to come and sort it out"  
"Oh, okay" Joven said, it seemed to be a common thing as he didn't look that surprised. "What about Millie? Are you taking her with you?"  
"No, she doesn't need to see that"  
With that, Anthony dashed past Joven and headed out the door with a new found energy. He went so fast out the door that he didn't even lock the door. That, or it was a habit of Anthony to not lock doors.  
What did I not need to see? Did a fight break out at the bar? Anthony does have good muscles, but muscles aren't the only thing in a fight.  
"Oh boy" Joven said, a sigh escaping his lips as he still looked at the door. "That's the fourth time this week"  
"What is?" I asked, my curiosity being more urgent than my thoughts about being polite. I needed to know what was so important that Anthony had to go faster than Usain bolt out the door.  
Joven turned back to me, with a face that I couldn't quite discern the emotion behind it. It was part upset, part pitying and part sympathetic.  
"He didn't tell you, did he?" Joven said, moving past me and slinging his backpack near the door saying Joshua Ovenshire. "That our clan is not exactly the best"  
"He did mention that you guys were doing a little poorly in popularity lately"  
"Yeah, that's putting it mildly" Joven said, standing up a bit taller and rubbing his eyes. "Our people aren't exactly popular"  
Really? I can't imagine that at all. If everyone was as hot as these two, then they would be doing fine.  
Wait, didn't I already make a similar comment like that before?  
"So, what do you mean by that? Do they act weirdly?"  
Joven sighed, raising his head over to me with a sad look. I wanted to go over and hug him until he was better, but decided against it in favor of letting him finish speaking.  
"You'll probably understand better if you meet them" Joven explained while shrugging his shoulders. "Just don't say I didn't warn you"  
"Cool, so do you know where they all are?"  
"Nope, I just know where Lasercorn is"  
I sighed, but shrugged my shoulders and made my way over to the door. I was stopped briefly by Joven, who held onto my arm before I could take another step. His face was very close to mine, and I could count the laugh lines around his mouth.  
I could feel the power behind his grip, making me wonder about what he did for exercise. With his muscles, I'd say martial arts or boxing.  
"What?" I asked, freaking out internally. Did I do something to annoy him?! He didn't look annoyed, but he held a stoic look as he started to speak.  
"We should have a special word that we use" Joven said, looking at me with a serious look on his face. "You know, in case you need to run for the hills"  
"Why would I need to run for the hills?!"  
"Lasercorn can be a bit...quirky"  
"Do I want to know what that even means?"  
"No, no you don't" Joven said, shaking his head slowly at me. "Besides, something tells me that you'll see what I mean when you meet him for yourself"  
I was internally freaking out for two reasons.  
One, super hot dude holding my arm while being close to my face. Two, what the hell would frighten a guy with nearly three times my muscles?!  
"So, what's the special word?" I asked him, him deciding to release my arm. "It can't be something in a normal sentence, otherwise it might slip over my head"  
"How about Banana? It isn't used in normal conversation that often and it isn't so unusual that it would tip him off when I say it"  
"Sounds good, but what happens to you when you say it?"  
"I'll hold Lasercorn off"  
"What?! I can't run if you are getting hurt!"  
"It's fine, I know what I'm getting into and I know how to handle it" Joven said, giving himself a pat on the chest with a clenched fist. Sort of like what a gorilla would do, only with one fist. "Besides, I'd hate for you to get hurt just trying to meet him"  
Oh god. Just what kind of guy are we going to meet?!


	4. (4) Well, here's another nice mess

Millie's P.O.V.: (Lasercorn, bro! Why do you have to make it so hard to find a normal picture of you smiling! D:)

"Alright, so the shooting range is just up ahead"  
"I was going to ask earlier, but what do people shoot at the shooting range here?"  
"Targets"  
"I- Um- I meant what kind of ranged item? Like, a bow?"  
"Oh, well-  
The two of us got cut off, a earsplitting sound ringing out from nearby. It sounded like a mix between a explosion and someone slamming their fist on a metal table. I might not be good at telling what some things are, but that was definitely a gun.  
I covered my ears, pulling a face as I tried to protect my fragile ears. When I glanced over to Joven, he had a pain filled expression to match mine. He was also trying, but failing to protect his ears.  
"THAT KINDA ANSWERS YOUR QUESTION, DOESN'T IT?!" Joven yelled at me, no doubt due to the fact we could hardly hear anything after the sound.  
I shrugged my shoulders at him, not sure how I was supposed to answer the question without yelling some pointless response. Joven took it as a dismissal of the subject, motioning with his elbows to continue following him.  
We were walking along a field, its grass turned a sickly yellow colour due to the recent shortage of water and rain. Boy, was I glad that Joven was knowledgeable about the place, it's huge size confusing my greatly. Ahead of me, I could see a couple of targets set up across from a number of tables.  
A man stood there, looking down a sight of a gun. I couldn't tell what kind of gun it was, my knowledge of guns being lack luster compared to my sword obsession.  
He had bright orange hair, it standing out the most out of his body. He seemed smaller that Joven, he even looked about my height. His back muscles along with his shoulder muscles seemed to be his strongest, his legs looking only slightly less impressive than his shoulders. In all ways, he seemed smaller and weaker than Joven or Anthony.  
Yet, Joven still looked petrified with every step we took towards him.  
He was facing away from us, and I assumed that yelling would do little to make him turn to us. He was wearing protective ear gear, which I sorely wished I had on when the last shot rang out.  
"LASERCORN! HOLD UP WITH SHOOTING FOR A MOME-  
Lasercorn obviously hadn't heard him (Or didn't care), letting another shot off. The noise echoed around us, our ears not being good barriers against it.  
Joven winced, making a face that looked like he might have hissed at the recent noise. I couldn't really hear him, so I only assumed that he did so.  
When I peered over the shoulder of the gun wielding man, did I see that the target was already littered with many holes in it. He must have been here for quite a while.  
I looked over to Joven with a confused look as Lasercorn did something with the gun, letting out the cartridge of the bullet. Joven shrugged his shoulders, unsure how he was supposed to make him stop.  
Was he going to do something? He wasn't going to stop with us shouting obviously.  
I guess I'll have to do something then.  
I tapped Lasercorn on the left shoulder, making him nearly swivel around and wack me in the face with the butt of the gun. Huh, I must have surprised him.  
I moved my hands from my ears to cover my face it case he decided to actually go ahead and strike me, but he didn't.  
He looked shocked for a moment at me, mouthing a name as he did so. "Brina" was the name he mouthed, glancing over my red hair.  
Just like him, I was frozen for a brief moment as I glanced over his face.  
His face didn't have the same lived in face like Anthony and he didn't have the youthful look that Joven had. But he definitely had the strong rugged look to him, even without a beard. His eyes had deep emotions to them, as though he was trying to hold them back for a long time and only had this moment to have them all spring forward.  
He had a very mature look about him, the kind that you would only get from those who had years of experience behind their belt. He looked stunning, making me entirely forget about previous comments about him.  
"YO! COULD YOU PUT THE GUN AWAY?!" Joven yelled at him, looking worriedly at the gun Lasercorn was still holding like he was going to smack someone with it.  
I apparently also forgot that he was still swinging around a gun. Oh my god Millie, personal safety before fangirling about random people looking attractive.  
His eyes glanced over to Joven, his eyes switching from the emotional ones to steeled annoyed versions. As though, he was annoyed with the mere presence of Joven.  
When he lowered the gun and looked over me once more, he seemed disappointed. Like I wasn't the person he was expecting me to be.  
He swung the gun violently onto the table, causing me to jump back in fright from him. He fiddled with it for a long while, removing bits and pieces. Clicks and scraping noises eventually died down, him flinging his ear muffs down onto the table with a big thump.  
"What the hell do you two want?!" Lasercorn spat, swiveling himself completely around to face the both of us.  
His chest muscles reflected the same amount of strength as his back muscles, him standing with a confident and annoyed look. As though he believed himself to be a one man army.  
"We-uh,you know...she wanted to meet you-  
"And?! She couldn't wait until tonight or something?! It's not like you need my permission to bed someone for fucks sake!"  
"She doesnt-  
"Want to bed you?! Yeah, REAL big surprise there!" Lasercorn bellowed, making Joven cower in fear behind me. "No person on earth would want to bed you!"  
"I would"  
The two men stared at me, as though I had just mentioned that the sky had aliens in it. It wasn't that inconceivable, right?  
Joven clutched onto my nearest shoulder, Lasercorn taking steps towards me. His nose was wrinkled in anger, his eyes seemingly trying to sear a hole through me.  
The more I looked at him, the more angry he seemed to get. Like he wasn't satisfied with something.  
I started to think it was my hair, with the amount of times his gaze would switch back and forth from it back to my face.  
"Banana"  
I gently shoved away Joven's arms from my shoulders, which he was trying to turn around. I don't run at the first sign that someone is annoyed.  
"Why the hell do you have red hair?" He said, glaring at the red locks that hung around my face.  
"I dyed it"  
"Change it back"  
"Why?"  
"Cause you-  
He cut himself off, growing more annoyed with the second. I had no idea that my hair colour would be the thing that annoyed him.  
I honestly expected it to be my kinda shy nature that annoyed people. And my absolute horrible people skills.  
"Banana!" Joven tried and failed to whisper to me again. He seemed to be thinking that things were going badly, but I didn't think so.  
After all, he hadn't actually threatened me at all. He simply glared at me and seemed annoyed.  
Maybe he simply was having a bad day.  
Lasercorn sent a quick glare to Joven, the latter producing a squeak in response.  
"Whatever, why did you even want to see me?" Lasercorn grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest as he continued to glare at me.  
"Anthony said I might be able to join your clan" I said, playing with my sleeve and trying not to hop from one foot to the other.  
Genuine surprise lit up his features for a fraction of a second, before it got replaced once more with the constant glare. He looked up for a moment, his face a mixture of him thinking and him sighing.  
"Why?"  
"Why what?"  
"Why would you want to join us?"  
"Ban-  
"Shut up Joven!"  
Joven hid his face behind his arms, nearly reeling back from the shout he had recieved. Man, he really was afraid of him.  
I looked to the ground for a moment, wondering how I would word it in such a way that wouldn't be stupid. I couldn't just tell him that I wanted to join because I found them all attractive.  
"I really didn't want to end up in a clan like that stupid jock at the bar" I explained, using small hand gestures towards the bar that I mentioned. "Plus, Anthony seemed like a nice guy"  
"You're lying" Lasercorn muttered, raising his head a little as he looked down his nose slightly at me. "What's the actual reason?"  
"I, um-  
"You thought we were popular? Maybe thought you could take it easy in our group and not do any of the point collecting?"  
"Uh, no" I said, shrugging my shoulders slightly and preparing for him to hit me. "I thought you guys were attractive"  
As Joven choked on air behind me, Lasercorn looked surprised once more, before eventually bursting into a short burst of laughter.  
"You're joking!"  
"No, not really"  
"You've got to be! Nobody finds Joven attractive!"  
"Hey! Some people do!" Joven quipped, forgetting his fear for a quick moment.  
"No, no they don't dude"  
Lasercorn was still laughing, it sounding more and more like a giggle as time passed. He looked over to me as he calmed down a little, a smug grin on his face. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to smile back at him, so I simply kept a blank face as he spoke.  
"You know what, sure" Lasercorn said, placing his hands on his hips and leaning on his right hip. "Why not? You can join"  
"R-Really?!" I was overjoyed, nearly wanting to jump up and down on the spot like a child in a candy shop.  
"Yeah, you'll be hilarious to have around" Lasercorn admitted, his face taking a depressed look to it after a couple of seconds. "You might want to have a back up plan for when our clan fails though, we are doing horribly in points recently"  
I was about to ask him what on earth he meant by that, when I little jingle sounded from Joven's pocket. When he grabbed it out and flipped it open, he pulled a upset face.  
"Anthony needs me to come and help him" Joven said, looking over to me apologetically. "Sorry, I can't take you to go and see the rest of our clan"  
I must have looked upset with the notion, Joven's face looking even more apologetically and upset.  
"She can come with me" Lasercorn volunteered, packing the forgotten gun away into a backpack of his. "I know where the double trouble are currently"  
What? Who were "double trouble"?  
Joven looked over to him, his face giving the impression like it was the last thing on earth he wanted me to do.  
"Dude, she's not gonna get any unwanted attention when she's around me" Lasercorn grumbled, seeing the face Joven was making. "I'll make sure of it"  
"Yeah, that's kinda what I'm afraid of"  
What kind of unwanted attention are we talking about here? Like the jock from earlier?  
I wouldn't mind if Lasercorn was with me if that happened. He seemed to know what to do to make people back off without even lifting a finger.  
Lasercorn glared at Joven, shutting him up quickly. Joven looked from us, to his phone and back over to the bar in the distance. He still seemed reluctant to leave me with Lasercorn.  
"I'll be alright" I admitted, giving a small happy smile to him. "Lasercorn and me will be alright"  
"But I-  
"Hurry up, would you?!" Lasercorn huffed, giving Joven a hard shove in the correct direction. "We don't need babysitters goddammit! I'm older than you, remember?!"  
That apparently was enough for Joven to decide to take his own advice and run for hills before he got shoved or pushed around more.  
Joven jogged away from us, heading towards the bar. That left me with Lasercorn, who was now done packing his back pack, slinging it over his shoulder.  
"Well, let's go then" Lasercorn said, correcting the bag on his back. "We're burning daylight"  
"Lead on"


	5. (5) We've got a failure to communicate

Millie's P.O.V.:  
Despite his tendency to yell at Joven , Lasercorn was very quiet as we walked along the sickly grass beneath our feet. The only noise that accompanied us was the clicking noise from the gun parts in Lasercorn's backpack, connecting with each other as he would swing the bag.  
I guess I should try talking with him. Maybe he would look less irritated if I did so.  
"So, who are the two we are going to see right now?" I asked, looking over to him as we walked.  
"We call them Double trouble" Lasercorn said, looking miffed with the mention of them. "Cause they never are found without the other"  
"Oh, but they are also called "trouble" " I mention, returning my gaze to the path in front of me. "What does that part mean?"  
"Should explain itself really"  
We had gotten off the grass now, and we were nearly bumping into people who walked around the place. Some girls walked around with books, but a quick glance would tell me that they were fake. So, were they trying to get the appeal that some bookworm people do?  
I noticed that I would get out of the way for people in my path, while Lasercorn had other people move out of the way.  
Some people would look at me as we passed them, either curious about me or curious about why I was walking beside Lasercorn.  
"Has she got a death wish or something?" I heard a blonde girl try to whisper to her friends, but she didn't whisper good enough. Lasercorn turned to her with a scowl on his face, which made the small group of girls squeal in fright and start to move away from their spot.  
"Bunch of bitches"  
I didn't say anything, just looked around at the people as we walked. The majority of the men were dressed just like the jock from the bar, while all the girls dressed in very provocative outfits, their faces caked with makeup.  
"Please tell me the school was different when you joined" I said, moving closer to Lasercorn for support. "I think the entire school is filled with jocks and girls who don't seem to care how they are treated"  
Lasercorn raised a eyebrow, probably wondering why I had moved closer to him. He looked at me for a while instead of answering.  
"Yeah, it was better when we first joined" Lasercorn confided, glaring at another bunch of girls who were gossiping loudly near us. "But all the good people left"  
Then why are you guys still here? Was there a clause that said you could not leave after you joined?  
"Ah, there they are"  
I raised my head to where he pointed, seeing two very tall guys leaning against a single, dying tree in the middle of a ring of concrete.  
God, just like the other people in Anthony's clan, these guys were drop dead gorgeous.  
The one closer to me was very tall, even though he was slouching over and reading a book in his hands. Gentle brown eyes glanced over the pages, stark black glasses placed on top of his nose. His soft brown hair was just slightly above shoulder height, it sometimes being swept by the stale dry air into his face.  
Even though hair blowing into someone's face was not the most sexy thing in the world, the way he would carefully push it aside and behind his ear was making it majestic in it's very nature.  
His friend was also reading a book, both seemingly being comic books. Or wait, were they manga? Something like that.  
His friend was darker skinned, the skin itself giving a gentle shine when the sun would fall on it. His eyes were also brown, I think. They were set in concentration, his lips moving as he would read the book quietly out loud. His muscles were well built, giving me the impression that he might do a kind of football or rugby.  
"Dude, has anyone told you that you read aloud without meaning to?" Said the soft brown haired one to his friend, lifting his head to look at his friend with a gentle smile on his lips.  
"Yes actually" Mentioned his friend, not tearing his eyes from the book he was reading. "You have, a number of times now"  
"Right now?"  
"No, other times"  
"Oh"  
The two returned to their respective book, but were interrupted before long by a young "blonde" haired girl. Her hair was obviously dyed, her brown roots showing a mile off.  
"Hey handsome! How are you doing?" She asked him, biting her lip in what was probably supposed to be sexy. To me, it looked really stupid and for some reason, it irritated me. Like biting a part of your lips was supposed to be better than actually just talking to someone and enjoying their time. Good lord.  
The girl wasn't alone, accompanied by two other girls who also had their hair a colour that seemed not their natural ones. The two girls looked on in curiosity as the blonde girl started to make her way over to the two men.  
"Hello Sally" The brown haired one responded, smiling softly at her. Despite the sincerity of the smile, it seemed to partly forced onto his face. Like he was able to smile like that, but he just didn't want to show this smile to this particular girl. "I'm doing fantastic now that you are here"  
She giggled weirdly back at him, like she was trying to give the impression that she was not expecting the flattery/flirting, yet it was obvious that she was fishing for it.  
"How would you like to join my clan buddy boy? We've got the space for you" She said, moving closer and slowly moving her arm up and down his closest shoulder. For a split second, I could see him flinch and pull a face at the contact. The girl was too busy trying to look sexy to notice the hint that he didn't want to be touched by her. "We've got only girls so far"  
The two girls accompanying her giggled very loudly, their laughter sounding quite high and shrill in contrast to most people's laughter. Ow, my ears.  
"Handsome" looked over at his friend, the both of their eyes giving hints as to what they were thinking in that instant.  
"Dude, help me out here" Handsome's eyes pleaded to his friend. "I don't think she's the kind to take kindly to someone telling her no"  
"Are you serious? This is like the third time this week I would have to bail you out of trouble" His friends eyes conveyed back to him.  
"What can I say? I must be that adorable"  
"You owe me big time"  
"You got it"  
His friend put himself in such a position so that the blonde girl could no longer drool himself over Handsome, awkwardly getting in her line of view. She was clearly annoyed with the interruption, a eyebrow twitching slightly when she was looking at him.  
"Unfortunately, Wes doesn't want to do that right now" His friend smoothly said, still getting in her way every time she tried to look around him at "Wes".  
I guess the man with brown hair was Wesley Johnson, one of the names at the dorm room. At least that name made more sense with the nickname.  
"And why is that?" The blonde girl responded, angrily looking at the man as though he would disappear the more upset she looked.  
"Well, he doesn't want this particular girl to get the wrong impression you know" He smoothly said, shrugging his shoulders almost nonsensically. He had managed to pull all attention away from Wes and had people's eyes glued to him. "He wants to keep himself open for her, and only her"  
"Oh, is that so?! Well then it should be easy for you to mention who this girl is, right?!"  
His face froze for a brief moment, his eyes showing that he hadn't really planned for her to ask this question. He was hesitant to drag his eyes away from the girl, due to the fact it would then be obvious that he did not have a girl in mind.  
"She's new, I don't know quite when she started" He said, rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Well, do you know her name at all?!"  
"Of course I do, I recommended this place to her" Wait a moment, this sounded weirdly familiar.  
"Where?!"  
"Where what?"  
"Where is she?!"  
Me and Lasercorn stopped a couple of feet away, not really wanting to get in the middle of the argument. Lasercorn rolled his eyes, groaning in annoyance. The groan must have been loud enough for the group of people to notice it, their attention shifting.  
Wes's friend looked our way (Along with all the other girls present at the time) once he heard the groan, his eyes looking briefly at Lasercorn before landing on me. His eyes widened, a broad smile finding his way onto his features. Is he going to-  
"Perfect timing! Here she is right now!"  
Oh my god no.  
"How are you liking the place so far? Geez, you don't look a day older than when I last saw you!" He said, moving closer to me, his arms opened out wide as though he expected me to hug him. Despite the fact he had no idea who I actually was, he was pretty convincing so far in his acting.

Wes was eyeing his friend somewhat suspiciously, seemingly at both the weird lie and the grabbing at some random stranger who happened to be female in the area. He didn't make a move to stop his friend however, and shortly afterwards started to smile brightly at me the same way his friend was doing.  
Lasercorn eyed me, looking both surprised at the notion that I supposedly knew him, and annoyed at the fact I didn't think to mention it at all to him. Well, you didn't mention their names or faces when you said we were going to visit them, so how on earth was I supposed to tell you even if I did know them at all?!  
Speaking of names, what was this guys name?! Was I just supposed to not use his name and hope people would not find it suspicious?!  
Think, what were the other names on the dorm room? Ian, Mariko, Amelia, Amra and Matthew.  
Throw out the girly names, and that left three names left on the board. Seeing as him and Wesley were friends and almost never found without the other, chances are that they started at the same time as each other. Which name was the closest to Wesley?... Oh, that's right.  
"H-Hey Amra, you look like you've really found a nice campus"  
He froze on the spot, and only me and Lasercorn could see that his smile had fallen completely off his face. All the others were right behind him, so they only saw that he faltered for a brief moment. Did I get his name wrong?  
"Oh yeah, it's been so long that you didn't know about my nickname" "Amra" answered, his old bright attitude returning. He moved closer and enveloped me in a giant bear hug that made me feel tiny in comparison. God, how he towered over me. "Just call me Flitz"  
Flitz? Strange name.  
Then again, Lasercorn was weirder.  
"Oh, o-okay" I said, quietly. I felt like I had just successfully walked out of a mine field. Looks like I had gotten his name sort of correct.  
Wes moved himself away from the blonde girl, waving at me from over Flitz's shoulder. He smiled somewhat shyly, yet it was also one of those that was slightly forced onto his face.  
By the time that Flitz had let me go, the blonde girl and her two compatriots had long since been gone. As bad as Flitz's plan had seemed originally, it seemed to have worked.  
Once the two of them were sure that they were no longer about, the both of them let out a sigh of relief.  
"Thank you for that" Flitz said, and this time his smile seemed to be sincere. "And I am so sorry for dragging you out of nowhere"  
"Oh, it was no problem" I said, playing with the cuff of my sleeve, before looking over at Flitz. "I just hope I wasn't being too rude with calling you by your real name"  
"Ah, it's fine" Wes said, slinging his arm over Flitz's shoulder. "Honestly, it is, Flitz has had worse things happen to him to be honest"  
"Dude shut up"  
The both of them started to fake wrestle with each other, laughing in a strange way as though they had just told the most hilarious joke in the world. I got distracted by Lasercorn, who tapped me on the shoulder.  
"These two are fucking annoying me, I'm gonna head to the bar on campus"  
"Alright"  
He walked briskly away from the lot of us, moving in a completely different direction than what I thought the bar was. Damn, I really don't know this campus at all.  
"So, uh, Anthony told me you guys are looking for another member in your clan?" I asked, causing the two of them to stop their wrestling and look at me.  
"Not to my knowledge, our clan only has one space left" Wes said, releasing his arm from Flitz. "Anthony didn't even mention anything about looking for new people"  
"Oh..."  
"But hey! None of that really matters! We'll happily take you on!" Flitz said quickly, obviously hoping that I would not burst into tears. "You seem to be able to catch onto our plans pretty quickly!"  
"Yeah, it'll be fun having you around" Wes added, and for once the smile on his face seemed to be genuine. "Besides, if I run into more girls like that, I think that plan would still be pretty good"  
He thinks that plan was pretty good? That he has a crush on me and that he doesn't want to make himself unavailable?  
Oh god my face is turning the same colour as my hair.  
"Well, I-I'm happy to oblige" I said, forcing my eyes to look at them in turn. "I am just trying to get to know each of you in your clan right now"  
"Well, you walked up to us with Lasercorn, so you know him" Wes said, with a air of "I have no idea how you can get along with him". "And you mentioned Anthony, so you know him as well"  
"I met Joven"  
"Oh, cool" Flitz said, counting on his fingers the amount of people. "Amy is almost never around, so we could introduce you to Mari, Ian or Sohinki"  
Huh, this was the second time that someone mentioned that Amy was not often here. Was she unreliable or was she constantly sick?  
"How about Mari? I haven't met another girl in this clan yet"  
The both of them looked at each other, their faces betraying their reluctance with that one. What was wrong with her?  
"Dude, she has to meet her eventually"  
"I know, but..."  
"And Ian or Sohinki are not better"  
"Depends on how she views things"  
You guys do realise I can still hear the both of you, right?  
"Well, I think she's this way" Wes said, pointing to a far off apartment building. "I am not a hundred percent sure, but we'll see"


	6. (6) Hello gorgeous

Millie's P.O.V.:  
"And that's the arcade!"  
"You guys have a arcade? That's so cool"  
"You bet it is! Oh, and that's the manga shop"  
"No dude, that's the comic store"  
"Oh"  
I giggled, looking over to where Wes has just pointed. The comic store seemed a little worn down, but that simply made the campus seem more homely in my opinion.  
Then again, my house was always modestly decorated and not as well kept as other people's houses. So I suppose I would consider a well decorated place to be over decorated.  
I was distracted, probably due to the fact I was just trying my best not to start blushing the same colour as my hair was.  
Both Flitz and Wes flanked me on either side, often pointing out things as we walked along. They seemed very excited to talk to someone who didn't drool all over them or treat them like shit. I had to occasionally raise my head to look at hem when they would speak, the both of them being quite a bit taller than me. It was like walking between two pillars. If pillars had the capability to be hot.  
Speaking of people drooling over them, a gaggle of girls dressed in what I would describe as punk outfits started to make their way over to us.  
Both boys started to move closer to me, making me suddenly feel like I had just lost all of my personal space. The group of girls stopped in shock, as though they had only just noticed me, swerving away from us almost unnaturally.  
Both boys let out a breath they had been holding, obviously glad that the girls had decided to avoid us.  
Meanwhile, I was sandwiched between both of them, trying not to freak out from being surrounded by two hot guys.  
"Hey, sorry about that" Wes said, patting me on the back like a brother would do to a sister. "You all good?"  
I was in a hot sandwich. I mean what.  
"I'm alright" I said, and I found it really difficult to look him in the eyes as he looked down at me with curious eyes. Something told me if I even remotely looked at him, it would give up what I was thinking.  
"Well, Mari should be in that building over there" Flitz said, pointing to what I assumed to be another dorm building. It was a bit different from the dorm building that the boys resided in, this one being taller and less wide than the other one. This one also had red tinges everywhere, it being the colour of the windows frames and a whole bunch of the pipes.  
"Does she live in a different dorm to you guys? Because she's female?" I asked, wondering why she would be in the unfamiliar building.  
Neither of them answered me, but I could tell when they looked at each other that the reason was something they didn't want to admit to me. I considered asking them again, but I let it slide once I saw the concern in their eyes.  
Luckily for me, I didn't have to ask again.  
"She technically lives in our dorm" Flitz said, and I could hear him choosing his words carefully. "But you'll often find her in this dorm in the morning"  
"Does she prefer this dorm?"  
"Of a sort..." Wes said, and he too was choosing his words carefully.  
"So, what's different about this dorm?"  
"It's the one dorm on campus were people from another college can stay" Flitz said, sighing heavily at my constant questions. "And also the place where people from off campus can stay if they feel like "staying the night""  
"What does staying the nigh-Oh! Oh..." I said, my cheeks becoming very hot. God, I could be so slow sometimes. "Sorry, I um-I didn't realise that-I mean...you know..."  
Wes let out a short chuckle, patting me on the back.  
"Oh my goodness, you really are pure, aren't you?" Wes said, and his grin seemed to nearly break his face as we neared the entrance of the building. Somehow, I got the feeling that "pure" translated to "virgin" in both these boys eyes. I wasn't sure if that was supposed to be good in his eyes or bad.  
"Now, I don't mean to sound rude" Flitz said, looking at me with the most sincere smile on his face. Like, the most sincere smile I had seen all day from him. "But are you sure this campus is the one you want to join? I mean, you seem pretty innocent compared to most people here"  
"Oh-um-Yes, I do want to join this one" I stammered, playing with the cuff of my sleeve. "I'm just, you know... slow"  
"Oh, you are just too cute" Wes said, nearly smirking at me. His eyes were half lidded, looking at me with a interest he had not shown so far. He had a loose strand of hair that got in the way of his eyes at one point, tucking it behind his ear at the next moment.  
"Easy now Wes" Flitz said, jabbing his friend in the ribs with a good natured smile on his lips. "You don't wanna scare her off with your awkwardness"  
Yeah, I don't think awkwardness would be what I would describe Wes right now.  
We finally approached the dorm, a big glass double door blocking our way inside. Wes pushed a black button on the side of the doors, a beeping happening. A small speaker got revealed, a metal panel moving to show it's black mesh design.  
"Who is it?" Asked a voice I didn't recognise. They seemed to be really annoyed with the intrusion to whatever it was that they were doing.  
"Flitz, Wes and Millie" Flitz answered, shifting to another side of his hip. "We're here to visit Mari Takahashi"  
"Can you list your full names please?" Flitz sighed in response to the question.  
"Amra Ricketts, Wesley Johnson and..." Flitz paused as we got to my name, turning to look at me with a raised eyebrow.  
"Oh! Um...Emily R-Reternine" I said, feverishly playing with my sleeve.  
"And Emily Reternine" Flitz conveyed to the small speaker.  
"And the person you are visiting?"  
"For fuck's- Mariko Takahashi! Honestly, it isn't that hard to get her name from her nickname"  
"This Emily person isn't on our list-  
"She's checking the place out" Wes explained, before Flitz blew a nerve from the person on the other side of the line. "We're showing her around"  
The person past the speaker didn't say anything for a bit, and for a moment, I was certain he did not want to let us in because of me. The metal sheet that had covered he speaker moved back into place, a clicking noise happening a moment later.  
Flitz reached a hand forward, pulling the door open and holding it open for both me and the fair haired compatriot.  
"Thank you" I mumbled a little quietly, not used to having doors held open for me.  
"You're welcome milady" Flitz said somewhat dramatically, bowing very slowly toward the both of us. Once the both of us were inside, he followed us in.  
"So, what room are we heading to this time?" Asked Wes, looking at the door numbers as we passed them.  
Wait, this time?  
"I think it's room 1-13a" Flitz said, pointing at a door that came up quickly on our left side.  
Both men quickly rapped their knuckles on the door, two resounding loud knocks. It kind of irritated me how out of time they were with each other, but let it slide. I definitely didn't want to knock instead of them.  
We heard no real response, so the both of them knocked once more on the door. This time we got a couple of groans, but still not much more.  
"Why aren't they answering the door?" I asked, unsure how to take the relative silence.  
"They've either drunk too much booze" Wes mentioned, bending down to try and peep through the keyhole.  
"Or, they've completely tuckered themselves out with the amount of se- I mean... wrestling...that they did" Flitz said, suddenly changing his tone when he remembered that I was in the vicinity. "It's normal if Mari joined them"  
"Oh..."  
Wes experimentally turned the knob on the door, it swinging open without a single protest.  
"Huh, that's the third time they've left the door unlocked" Wes said to nobody in particular.  
"Are you guys often sent to go and collect Mari?" I asked more out of curiousity than anything else.  
"Eh, sometimes" Flitz said, pushing open the door to reveal a room with a red hue. "I think she's gotten into the habit of leaving the door open for us so she doesn't have to open the door in the morning when she's tired"  
"Huh, I guess that's...smart" I said, not sure what else I was supposed to say about the situation.  
The three of us stepped into the dorm room, the majority of the light blocked out by the shut blinds across the room. Their red colour caused the red hue in the room.  
The first thing that definitely stood out, was the entire pile of bodies in the middle of the dining room. The table that probably was supposed to be in that spot had been hurriedly pushed out of the way, against a wall. It apparently had taken along a couple of chairs, the room looking like a mess.  
I looked a bit closer at the pile of bodies, it being mostly men. I think there was one woman sticking out at one side, but that was it. The majority still had their pants still on, the majority still having their junk in their pants.  
"I thought you guys said she was into sleeping with people..." I asked, pointing at several of the men in the pile.  
"You'd be surprised how many rules she has about this" Wes said, starting to count on his fingers the rules. "No unprotected sex, no drugs, not getting drunk before sleeping with people, not sleeping with people who are in committed relationships and most certainly not forcing someone to sleep with someone"  
I was about to ask a different question, when the pile of bodies started to move violently. I squealed a very high note, moving closer to both taller men for comfort. It probably made no difference, both men looking just as terrified as I did.  
It looked like a creature that had come to life from the mass of unconscious bodies, all of them groaning from the violent movement. Eventually, the violent shaking stopped happening at the bottom and continued to happen at the top. A arm appeared out of he top, which became a shoulder and revealed a head, long black hair cascading from he head as they rose from the bodies.  
They finally managed to get them self out of the pile of bodies, a single, elegant female shape appearing out of the top like a angel from a cloud. If you consider a pile of bodies to be a cloud that is.  
She turned her head to peer at the curtains behind her, probably wondering what the time was. She sighed softly once she had concluded that it was midday, turning her head to look at the three of us.  
She brought her right leg out of the tangle of bodies, using the leverage on the floor to be able to bring out her other leg. She moved slowly and gracefully, like a confident goddess. Heck, she looked like a goddess as well. As she moved towards us, I noticed a glaringly obvious thing I probably should have noticed from the start.  
She was completely naked. From head to toe.  
Wes and Flitz must have noticed this as well, for they both covered my eyes with their own hands.  
"Mari! Put some pants on!" Flitz cried, still covering my eyes frantically like I was some 10 year old that had to be protected from the world. "Or at least wear some underwear!"  
She let out a slow drawn out yawn, obviously sounding like she didn't particularly care about the notion of covering herself up.  
"You guys are late" Came Mari's calm and bored sounding voice, her voice sounding like a gentle stream. It sounded divine. "You usually come to get me much earlier in the day"  
"We didn't come to pick you up! We were planning on introducing Millie to you!" Wes said, sounding just as upset as his friend.  
"Huh? Who's Mill-  
She suddenly paused, as thought she had just gotten her eyes adjusted to being awake. Even without being able to see her, I could feel her penetrating gaze on me.  
"Oh. My. God" Mari said, and I suddenly felt very self conscious about my wild coloured hair and my drab clothing. They clashed a lot. "You are adorable! Oh my god I could just hug you-  
"Mari? Pants first!" Flitz barked at her before she could take steps forward to hug me. "And a shirt while you're at it!"  
She grumbled and sighed at the same time, annoyed with the prospect of clothing. But I could hear her rummaging around on the floor, picking up random pieces of clothing no doubt.  
"You're fine with just taking some random dudes clothing?" Wes asked, as though it was the most vile idea in the world.  
"Eh, I've done it a couple of times" Mari commented, like it was the most normal thing in the world to say. "Ooh! This shirt looks cool!"  
I heard ruffling of clothing, and part of me wondered why she was the only one who was naked in that pile. That seemed to clash with her idea of not having unprotected sex.  
"You guys can stop covering her eyes now" Mari said, sounding slightly offended. "It's not like my naked body would scar her for life you know"  
Flitz sounded like he wanted to say something in protest to the comment, but decided not to after Wes gave him a punch to the shoulder with one of his available hands. They both reluctantly moved their hands, as though they were still not sure Mari was properly dressed. That, or they were afraid she would suddenly rip her clothes off once they had moved them.  
Mari stood there, confident and a sporting smirk across her smooth lips. She was wearing a rockers shirt, it being black with a bands symbol on it. She had chucked on some random white shorts, that looked a little too big for her. She probably got those from the floor as well.  
I blinked once at her, her purple streaks in her hair being the first part to stand out. They were a bit hard to see in he dark, red room, but they accentuated her well.  
Once she was confident that I was no longer going to faint from fright, or have either men stop her, she rushed forward and enveloped me in a tight and very close hug.  
"Oh my word you're skinny! I could probably lift you myself!" Mari said, her arms wound tightly around my back, us swaying a little from her movements. I could feel she was huggin me tighter than most, her...chest rubbing against my own. "It's been so long since I've seen another girl at this school that doesn't cake themselves in makeup!"  
"Yeah, I noticed that a lot of the girls do that here" I mumbled, not sure how I was supposed to deal with the woman. She had some different ideas about personal space, that's for sure.  
Mari released me, going me a wide and beaming smile. She turned her attention to the almost forgotten two other men.  
"So, why did you guys come all the way to meet me? Surely you didn't come here just to let me see this cutie" She found me a cutie? Oh my god my face was at it again.  
"Anthony had offered to her that she could join our clan" Wes said, placing his hands on his hips.  
The ever present smile suddenly vanished from Mari's face, the new information obviously disturbing her.  
"Oh dear...As much as this girl is cute and I could want nothing more than to get to know her better, I don't think that's a wise idea" Mari said, looking over to me and gently moving a strand of hair from my face. Face, stop becoming a tomato. "Both for her and for us"  
"Yeah, we know" Flitz said, shrugging his shoulders. "But I think both Millie and Anthony had discussed it without us"  
"I'm sorry..." I said awkwardly, suddenly realising how out of the loop the entire group was with this. It hadn't occurred to me so far that everyone was lying about how they didn't actually want me in the clan.  
"Oh Hun! It's not that we don't want you!" Mari said, holding me by my shoulders to look me in the eyes. "We simply aren't doing well in recent times and you'd only get into trouble by being with us"  
"Everyone says that" I stated, being a literal captain obvious. "So far I've met Anthony, Joven, Lasercorn-  
"Wha- You met Lasercorn?! And you're still alive?!" Mari asked incredulously.  
"Yeah, she actually seemed to sort of get along with him!" Flitz stated, as though it was completely unbelievable.  
"He's not that scary..."  
"No way! You know what, I change my mind" Mari said, looking at me with a large grin. "If you can get along with Lasercorn, then you might just be okay with us!"  
A loud buzzing noise came from both Wes and Flitz's pockets, them both pulling out a phone. They had apparently gotten a text at the exact same time.  
They took one look at the text that they had both received, looking at each other unsure.  
"Anthony needs us"  
"Incident at the bar again?" Mari asked, sighing as though it was a common problem.  
"Anthony, Joven and Lasercorn are now at the bar" I commented to nobody in particular. All three people looked very concerned the moment I had said that.  
"Guess it's one of the really bad days" Wes commented. "Mari, could you take her to see Sohinki?"  
"Sure thing" Mari said, flashing the two of them a thumbs up. "I can always find Sohinki after all"  
"Just don't do anything weird to Millie" Flitz said, turning away from us to head to the bar already.  
"Please boys, what's my final rule again?"  
They both sighed before answering her at the same time as each other. It sounded like the twins from the shining. Very creepy.  
"You won't sleep with anyone who doesn't want to sleep with you" They both said, rolling their eyes like it annoyed them. "And vice versa"  
"Damn straight" Mari said, proving her point with the two boys. "Alright, let's go! I already wasted most of the day myself in that pile of sweat and possible mistakes"  
"Let's meet Sohinki"  
"Yeah!"


	7. (7) You talkin' to me?

Millie's P.O.V.:  
"So tell me~" Mari chuckled, her body leaning on me heavily as she tried to press herself into me. "Which of the fine and dandy boys from our group made you want to join?~"  
I didn't answer her, just sort of tried to avoid her eyes. Oh my god, I wish I had some water to splash on my bright red face right now.  
It was bad enough that Mari's flirtatious attitude caused everyone we passed to stare at the both of us. They seemed to find Mari's teasing and very friendly hugs to be akin to us having sex right there in public.  
I mean, come on. Close hugs don't automatically mean that we are making out in public for pete's sake. Then again, they might simply be looking at the fact that Mari was hugging my arm tightly between her breasts. Yeah, probably that.  
"Are you not into men? That's completely fine" Mari commented on my lack of response, making me even more uncomfortable. "After all, both me and Amy don't really care about what people have between their legs"  
"Oh! I, um-  
"To be honest, Amy does prefer men to women slightly" Mari droned on, twirling her finger into the air as she tried to remember things. "Something about how men make slightly more sense to her or some kinda something"  
"I-I'm into men..." I said quietly, not wanting things to become confused. "B-But it's great to hear that you and Amy are comfortable with-  
"Neat! To be honest I never thought about whether I liked women before I met Amy" Mari commented, once again becoming excited and pressing my arm deeper in her chest. "She kinda got me thinking, you know?"  
"Were you straight before you met her?" I asked, trying to move my arm out of the chasm that was her chest.  
"I don't know to be honest" Mari answered, looking up to the orange clouds above us. "I guess I just never really thought about it"  
Her words trailed off, looking out beyond the campus we were walking around in.  
I could see the bar not far away from us, the loud music and loud people still being loud enough to hear from miles away. I wonder what was going on in there that Anthony, Jovenshjre, Lasercorn, Wes and Flitz were all required to stop.  
"So I have heard a lot of people in your clan mention that Amy isn't around a lot" I commented, bringing her attention back over to me. Her usual joking and cheerful attitude had changed into a sort of melancholic version. "Is she sick?"  
"Oh, no" Mari said, shaking her head to dismiss the notion from my head. "She's transferring to a different college"  
"Oh, which one?"  
"It's kind of ironic, but she's moving to the new one that is being built across the road from ours"  
"Wait, literally the smallish campus across the road from here?!"  
"Indeed" Mari said, huffing out a sigh a moment later. "They have some stupid rule that you have to not smoke, not drink and not do anything violent for three months straight before they even consider you to join their school"  
"That doesn't sound so bad" I commented, trying to play with my sleeve. Emphasis on try, due to the fact my right arm was still wedged between Mari's chest.  
"For you probably" Mari laughed, pointing around at random people as they passed people. "Not for all the people that go to this college"  
True. The fact that this campus has it's own bar probably should have been a huge clue to that fact.  
"Hey, you didn't answer my question!" Mari sulked, pouting at me in a very childish fashion. "Which guy did you think was hot?"  
"W-Why would I want to answer that?!" I stammered, my face still feeling very hot. "That sort of t-thing is-  
"How about this, you answer the question" Mari began dramatically. "And I will answer any question that you think of, how about it?"  
"Um, okay..."  
"Yes! Alright, give me the juicy details!"  
"Well, um... I like them all..."  
"Boo! That's a boring answer!" Mari grumbled, giving me a gentle pinch to the ear. "Surely that's not what you actually think?!"  
"B-But they really are all attractive!" I said, flustered both with her reaction and her pinching of body parts. "Or at least, that's what I think"  
Mari laughed loudly, moving my head so she could cradle it close to her chest. I could feel her laughter quite clearly through gentle repeated vibrations.  
"Oh I swear! You are just too cute!" Mari laughed, hugging me close to her. "I swear, it's a shame that you aren't into women"  
"Oh-um...thank you" I mumbled quietly to myself, not sure how to take the compliment from her.  
I wasn't really lying in all honesty. I did find them all adorable and attractive beyond measure. But to pick one out of the bunch and only like them was a bit too far for me.  
I guess that makes me super slutty in most people's eyes, huh?  
Why is it that men are allowed to do that nowadays but women aren't? And why is it alright for men to sleep around and not women? Who even decided that in the first place?  
A women sleeps with a whole bunch of people? They are called a slut. A man sleeps with a whole bunch of people? They are called a stud.  
I'll never truly understand society.  
"So, what are you thinking about? What question is floating around in your head that nags at your very soul?" Mari said dramatically, using her available hand to do some silly hand movements. She looked like she was trying to imitate someone from Shakespeare or something equally as dramatic.  
"Well... Out of your clan, who-  
"OUR clan silly! Not "your" " Mari tutted, waggling a finger in front of my eyes jokingly. "I have no doubt in my mind that everyone will love you the moment they meet you! Not as much as me of course, but it'll be good enough"  
"Oh, sorry" I laughed gently, trying to stop blushing around her. "In our clan, who do you think would miss Amy the most?"  
Mari's smile took a bit of a curious twist to it, tilting her head slightly to look at me.  
"That's a interesting question" Mari commented idly, probably more to herself than to me. "Not the question I would ask, but certainly a interesting question regardless"  
"What would your question be?"  
"Oh, you know" Mari began, a huge cheeky grin forming on her face. "Probably something about what your favourite sex position is or the highest number of people you have had sex with at one time"  
I pulled a slightly concerned face at both of those questions, which simply caused her to laugh wholeheartedly. She seemed content with occasionally teasing me but luckily she also seemed to be the kind of person who knew when enough was enough in the teasing sense.  
"Anyway, my question?" I asked, unsure if I was pushing too much. The gentle smile she returned told me that it wasn't going too far, thank goodness for that.  
"I guess Sohinki would be the one who misses her the most" Mari said, sighing lightly as she thought about it. Despite the fact she sighed, the gentle smile was still present on her face. Due to that, I wasn't sure if this was a sore subject for her or not.  
"Do you know why?" I asked, my curiosity brimming. I didn't know much about this elusive person known as Sohinki, him and Ian being the last two men I had still not seen. So I really didn't know what sort of relationship Amy and him might have.  
"Indeed I do" Mari said, winking at me like she had told me a big secret. "She and him had a serious relationship going on for almost a year"  
"A serious relationship?" I asked her.  
"Yeah, you know" Mari said, her eyes scanning the trees above us for some weird reason. Why would she be looking in the trees of all things? "They were in a relationship that wasn't about sex, even went so far to always introduce each other as their girlfriend or boyfriend respectively"  
I was about to ask Mari where we were going and why she was still persistently staring up into the dried and cracked leaves above us, when a entire branch of a tree made a snapping noise and someone tumbled from the treetops.  
They managed to grab onto a couple of branches on their way down, and they hung precariously a couple of meters off the ground. I got a good look at the person as they tried to swing their legs over to a nearby branch.  
The person was wearing a hoodie, but I could make out a brown haired outline of their beard. When they finally stumbled onto the ground, their hoodie fell back to reveal short buzzed dark brown hair. His eyes were bright and darting around the place, as though he thought someone else might be along with us. Around his neck was a pair of brightly coloured binoculars, and his jacket pocket had a notebook that had loads of scribbles on it. When he noticed me staring at the two items, he hurriedly tucked the binoculars out of sight and the pocket further into the jacket pocket.  
"Back to your olds trick Sohinki?" Mari laughed, obviously finding his tumble from the trees humerus rather than terrifying or surprising. "Spying on random people at the college across the road?"  
"You laugh right now about it" Sohinki grumbled, still trying to tuck the items away sloppily. "But when it is revealed that they are up to no good, you'll all be looking over my notes of the place"  
"I don't doubt it" Mari said, for once her laughing manner leave for a minute. "But try not to look like you are peeking into women's windows when they are changing, you peeping tom"  
"I'M NOT PEEKING INTO- Wait a minute, who's this?" Sohinki asked, directing his attention over to me. It was as though he had just noticed me off to the side, with my bright red hair and white wooly jumper.  
"This" Mari said, hugging me close to her as she said so. I felt like I was being smushed between her body parts. "This is the adorable creature known as Millie"  
"Is she your new sex friend or something?" Sohinki sighed, rolling his eyes in my direction. "At least tell me you get points for doing stuff with her"  
"No silly, she's planning on joining our clan" Mari said, tutting and waving a hand dismissively at him. "She's already met Anthony, Joven, Lasercorn and the double trouble"  
"And she still wants to join? Jesus, something tells me she might be more insane than us" Sohinki seemed very unconvinced with my motive to join.  
Mari was about to argue with him, her mouth already open and taking a deep breath in. A tweet of a bird rang out, but I got the impression that it would have been a phone due to Mari and Sohinki patting their pockets immediately afterwards.  
"Is it yours Mari?"  
"Nope, my phone is back in the dorm" Mari commented after she had stopped patting her pockets. "I didn't bring it with me when I spent the night with those foreigners"  
"I didn't need to know that" Sohinki said, pulling a face at her. He fetched out the phone out of his other jacket pocket, opening it and flicking through something. "Well that's weird"  
"What is?" I asked, my voice being heard for the first time in at least ten minutes.  
"It's from Anthony" Sohinki mentioned, shutting down his phone and placing it back in his pocket. "He apparently wants Mari and me to go and help him at the bar"  
"That fight has been going on for a good four hours now" I said, worry coating my features. I'm sure that Lasercorn could handle himself, but the rest of the boys had gone there as well and things were still escalating. "Surely you don't need more than five guys to handle such a thing"  
"Oh, it's not a fight" Sohinki said, moving closer over to Mari and me. "It actually is-  
"Sohinki!" Mari hushed him the moment he was actually trying to explain what was going on. "She doesn't need to know that right now!"  
"You said she wants to join our clan, right?" Sohinki stated bluntly. "So she needs to see all of our clan members, not just the ones we think she can handle"  
So, the problem over at the bar was actually one of their clan members doing something not allowed? And here I got the impression that Mari and Lasercorn were seen as the trouble makers of the group.  
Wait, all of them besides Anthony were seen as problems in this group. Oh my lord how bad did they think this guy was?!  
Then again, I didn't agree with them on their other members of their group. So maybe this guy wouldn't end up being so bad.  
"So, I guess we are heading to the bar then" I wondered aloud.  
"Indeed we are" Sohinki commented, looking up at the orange clouds accompanying the sunset. "We should head there before it gets too dark"


	8. (8) She walks into my gin joint

Millie's P.O.V.:

It had gotten dark so quickly, the dim lighting outside the bar being the only form of light to illuminate our way. Sohinki seemed bored, his mannerisms showing that he found this trip to the bar a complete waste of time. Mari on the other hand, seemed very tense and on edge. She didn't look happy when we got to the front doors.

"Look, Millie..." Mari said slowly, using her hand to pull me back from the doors. "I'm not sure you should see this"

"I thought you said there wasn't a fight going on" I said, looking at her confused. I had difficulty trying to think of anything that would take four hours and five guys to deal with, but they had assured me that it wasn't a fight before.

"That-

"Actually, that was me" Sohinki mentioned, knocking on the bar doors. "And that was usually because it isn't"

"Usually?" I asked, looking at the doors in fear. The possibilities of what could be going on behind those doors terrified me, like those doors in the beginning of the walking dead.

"Look, I will be frank with you because nobody else seems to have so far" Sohinki says, sighing deeply while tilting his head backwards. Mari seemed to try and hush him like before, but he simply waved her away with a disinterested gesture of his hand. "Ian, our founding member, is a hopeless drunk"

Mari hid her face in her hands, as though the thought of me knowing was worse than anything else in the world. I found myself looking at the bar doors, and then back to Sohinki with a slightly better understanding of the current situation.

"So, the "incident" is actually just the code for "Ian is drunk at the bar"?"

"Well, if Kevin contacts us and tells us that, then yes" Mari said, seemingly accepting the fact that I already knew about it. "If we get any other ones, it might be somebody else that is causing trouble across the campus"

"But let's face it, it's most likely going to be Ian getting drunk somewhere" Sohinki commented, scuffing his foot against the ground.

"Does it usually take you guys hours to get him back to your dorm room?" I asked, and as Mari and Sohinki were about to respond when the doors got opened for us. Kevin was the one who had opened the door, his eyes wide in fear and anxiety.

"Aaannndd that's what I meant with by the whole "Usually" part from earlier" Sohinki started. "Sometimes, Lasercorn can-

"I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL ALL YOU BASTARDS UNTIL SATAN CAN HEAR YOUR CRIES OF PAIN!"

Needless to say, that battle cry scared the living daylights out of me. Kevin hurriedly ducked to avoid a glass bottle that happened to fly his way, it smashing loudly against the wall not far from him.

"Look, I have tried my absolute hardest for four hours now" Kevin said exasperated, hurriedly moving past the three of us outside the doors. "I was supposed to go home two hours ago, you guys can handle that mess"

Kevin ducked past me, heading towards the main dorm building behind us. Was it behind us? I couldn't quite remember.

Mari looked frightened at the door way, both her and me flinching when we heard another bottle smash inside. Well, I flinched. Mari flinched and let out a frightened squeal.

"Well, ladies first" Sohinki said, dramatically waving his hands at the doors while looking over at us.

"Are you kidding me?!" Mari cried, looking frightened at the doors like they were Satan himself. "Why would I want to go in there now?! Lasercorn sounds like he's tearing up the place!"

"How do you know it's Lasercorn? It might be Ian..." I stated unhelpfully.

"Ian isn't the kind to fight when he's drunk" Sohinki said, still pointing at the doors for us to enter them. "He learned that the hard way when he tried to fight a group of jocks when he was mildly tipsy one time"

"Lasercorn stop! These guys aren't worth it!"

"STAY OUT OF THIS!"

Mari and Sohinki seemed to be in the middle of a bout of wits, both of them refusing to enter in place of the other. The shouts coming from inside didn't seem to help resolve the conflict in the slightest.

I guess I'll have to step up.

I took a deep breath in for courage, steeling myself before walking in through those open doors. It took a moment for my eyes to adjust to the strange lighting from earlier, instead focusing on my hearing.

I couldn't hear any more music in the background playing, so that told me that the band group from earlier had either decided to split or they had stopped once the commotion started to break out.

Instead, tables were being shoved roughly around. Chairs were banging and falling over. A distinct sound of another bottle was breaking somewhere in the middle of the room.

My eyes got adjusted to the lighting, and I could see the remains of the battlefield in front of me clearly. It looked like a absolute shamble unlike what I had seen of this bar earlier in the day with Anthony.

Lasercorn was standing in the middle of the room, holding a beer bottle by it's neck menacingly towards a group of burly built guys. The guy at the front of the group looked familiar, and it then occurred to me that it was the jock I had seen at the beginning of the day surrounded by women.

The jocks were taunting Lasercorn, pulling stupid faces and altogether just saying rude things to him to try and make him charge at them. Instead, Lasercorn fiercely threw the bottle at the lot of them, the jocks ducking as though they thought that they were playing dodgeball rather than actually in a fight. They laughed loudly, continuing to taunt him further.

Wes and Flitz were not far behind Lasercorn, both of them still vainly trying to get him to back down. Flitz was gingerly holding his nose, as though he had been hit there. Wes was busy checking on Flitz, occasionally yelling something over to Lasercorn.

Meanwhile, a person was leaning against the bar, kind of slumped like. He had dark brown hair, swept around his head in what someone might call a "Bowl" hair cut. He was looking very bored and tired, his eyes drooping a lot as he stared at nothing in particular. I at first believed that he was extremely tired, until I saw him lift a beer bottle to his lips and try to drink from it.

Emphasis on try, as Anthony (Who looked extremely pissed at that point) smacked it out of his hand. The beer bottle didn't smash, instead just clinking softly against the floor and spilling its contents everywhere.

"Ah... that's such a waste..." He murmured softly to himself, which was incredibly difficult for me to hear over the taunting and laughter from the jocks.

"Why do you keep doing this?" Anthony seethed, rubbing his temples angrily. He would clench and unclench his hands, trying to keep control of his fragile emotions. "I have been talking to you for four hours straight and you still won't listen to me!"

"That's probably because you already used your family power once today..." He said, still slurring his words and sounding very tired. "After all, that's the only reason I would listen to someone like you..."

"That's it!" Anthony shouted, suddenly grabbing him by the arm. He tried to wrench him from his seat, but it seemed extremely difficult. "We are going home Ian!"

"Yep, sure I am..." Ian laughed in his drunk state. "I'll bet it is real easy for you to lift me up..."

For some weird reason, it seemed to me that it became harder for Anthony to lift him up after he had said that. Almost as if Ian had made it more difficult by stating how easy it should be...

"Goddamit! Stop doing that!" Anthony growled, tugging harder on his arm in a vain attempt to lift him.

"Stop doing what?" Ian smugly said, a smirk on his lips. His bright blue eyes flashed with defiance and triumph with his little victory over his friend.

In the middle of the two groups, stood Joven. He would look unsure between both groups, possibly unsure how he was supposed to help either situation. He pulled out his phone, flipping through it momentarily.

"Dude, we are here already" Sohinki spoke up, causing Joven to raise his head.

"Oh thank god! We..." Joven started speaking enthusiastically, but sort of tapered off once he saw me along with Mari and Sohinki. "Oh... Hey Millie..."

"Is there something we can do to help?" Mari asked, tilting her head at Ian and then at Lasercorn to show who she was talking about.

"Well... Maybe you could distract the jocks with your dancing?" Joven suggested, pointing at the jocks taunting Lasercorn. "And then I think Wes, Flitz and I should be able to handle Lasercorn"

"What about me and Millie?" Sohinki said, using his hand to gesture at the both of us. "Do we help get Ian?"

"Yeah, sounds like a plan to me" Joven said, smiling a little bit more confidently with the plan in place. "Let's do it"

Sohinki took me by the shoulder, leading us over to Ian and Anthony at the bar. I couldn't resist to look over at Lasercorn's group, seeing that Mari had already begun doing this sort of enrapturing dance off to the side. She glided from side to side, her hair swishing mesmerisingly in the air behind her.

It seemed to have done the trick, all the jocks now silent and looking over at her with weird gazes. Some even drooled, their saliva dribbling down their chins. Gross.

Joven on the other hand, had managed to wrap his broad arms around Lasercorn. A tattoo that was on his upper arm seemed to come to life, chains wrapping around Lasercorn and trapping him within Joven's arms.

"Bummer, I liked that tattoo" Joven said sadly, looking at the blank space on his arm where a chain formerly was. Joven cried out in pain a moment later as Lasercorn was fiercely kicking and thrashing around. "OW! I'll see you guys back at-OW!-back at the dorm!"

"Will do!" Anthony grunted from his position next to Ian, still trying to lift him from his chair. "Sohinki, I really hope you have some sort of plan for right now!"

"Well, I mean... it looks really difficult to lift him from that chair" Sohinki said, smirking as he saw the change in emotion in Ian's eyes. Ian looked annoyed with Sohinki's presence, and also looked very sick.

"I don't understand, why does that help?" I whispered to Sohinki, not wanting to ruin whatever plan they might be concocting at the moment.

"Ian has this super weird family power that he got from his dad" Sohinki whispered back to me. "If he thinks something is difficult, then it somehow becomes really easy to do it"

"And vice versa?"

"Yup" Sohinki said, moving himself over to Ian's other side to bring his right arm over his shoulder. "But yeah, I guess Ian is pretty heavy and drunk today, so it is going to be so difficult to lift him"

"That's not going to work on me!" Ian grumbled, trying to shove Sohinki off him in his tipsy state. While he was distracted with Sohinki, Anthony moved himself to Ian's other arm.

"Yeah, I thought so" Sohinki said, still smirking all the while. Ian seemed to get more irritated with him as time went by. "I bet it is real difficult for me to change your mind, huh?"

Ian suddenly was very easy for Anthony and Sohinki to lift, as though he had suddenly lost so much weight. Heck, it looked as though Ian was trying to help them, but his annoyed expression told otherwise.

Mari had already left the bar, along with the double trouble. Lasercorn seemed to have been successfully brought out of the bar by Joven, and the jocks didn't seem like they were going to cause any damage in their current state. Maybe water damage from their drool at best.

"Hey, are you guys alright?"

I swerved around, the unfamiliar voice making me suddenly aware of the fact I had been standing and staring at nothing for the last minute.

My eyes met with a older boy's face, slick and black hair smoothly styled around his eyes. He had big gauges in his ears, and that was the final kicker to tell me who this boy was. He was the singer from the band playing earlier in the day. Natewannasomething?

"Oh, I think we have it under control now" I said, looking around me at the shambles of the bar. "Sorry about that.."

"Are you new? I don't recognise you from the Smosh clan" another boy said behind the Nate guy. He was the Bassist of the group, if I remember correctly. Robert something.

"Oh, I-

"She's fine, thank you" Anthony said icily, grabbing my arm and tugging me away from them. I tried to look at Anthony to understand why he was upset, but his eyes were hidden behind his fringe from my weird angle.

I simply found myself to be dumbfounded, waving goodbye to the band boys who had come to check up on us. They seemed just as confused as me on the current situation.

And so, I was dragged along like usual. Along on this weird roller coaster of a day.


End file.
